Riding Zack
by JenovaRemnants
Summary: When Cloud met Zack Fair on the school bus, his life changes and he's forced to accept his developing crush. As he gains popularity and pursues his love interest, he also begins to lose one of his friends to the Tsviets- a vile gang with a dangerous goal.
1. I First Saw Him On The Bus

**A/N:**** I don't really know what inspired me to write this story, it just came to me. Obviously this story involves yaoi (man/man love) so it shouldn't be read by those against that kind of stuff. I really hope you enjoy this and hope you will review!**

**Here we go!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

**I First Saw Him On The Bus**

For Cloud Strife, it was just like any other morning. He awoke to the irritating and incessant ringing of his alarm clock- failing to escape its call no matter how deep he buried his face into his pillow.

He dragged himself from his bed and into the bathroom, rushing to take a shower before the bus arrived. He emerged from the bathroom 40 minutes later, ruffled his hair a bit, got changed and headed downstairs. Nothing spectacular.

"Don't forget your science book, Cloud honey." Mrs Strife said, preparing her teenage son's lunch for him as she did every morning.

"Thanks, mom." The boy packed his bag carefully, making sure that not one piece of paper was screwed up in the process. Cloud was a tidy boy, very particular- much unlike his older brother, Cid.

But, the two got on rather well nonetheless.

"C'mon Cloudy, we better get going." The taller blond strolled in, doing up the buttons of his shirt (excluding the top two).

"Yeah." Cloud gathered up a few last possessions, such as his phone, keys and some spare change before flinging his bag over his shoulders and giving his big brother a quick nod. The two headed for the door, waving goodbye to their mother as they strolled from the living room.

"Oh, and Cid," Mrs Strife said, walking after them.

"Yup?" The blond turned, leaning on the frame of the front door.

"Your English teacher is expecting you to turn up this morning." The older teen gave a nervous chuckle before turning and slipping out of the front door, pulling Cloud with him as he did.

* * *

The brothers began the 10 minute walk to the bus stop together, discussing how they thought the day would go. They weren't as close as some of their friends were with their siblings, but they didn't hate each other either. Cid was just 2 years older than Cloud (who was 14), so they attended the same school. But, Cid had a rule. Cloud wasn't allowed to speak to him in front of his mates, not at school anyway. It wasn't because Cid was embarrassed by his brother or anything, heavens no. It was mainly because his friends didn't like Cloud at all and the older blond was a people pleaser- in other words, he didn't stick up for Cloud.

"You've been bunking English again?" Cloud asked, having managed to build up the courage after quite a way. He watched his brother let out a gruff sigh, kicking the ground as he did.

"Yeah. It's that bloody woman; she has it in for me! If I don't turn up, I can't get into another argument with her."

"Or you could just do the work." The spikey-haired boy suggested.

"Y'know what, Cloudy? You're a complete geek."

"Your exams are coming up, Cid!"

"Don't remind me. Look, like I said to mom, I'll find somethin' to do."

* * *

And so, the two clambered onto the bus- flashing their passes as they did. Cid instantly strolled down the vehicle to join his mate Vincent; whilst Cloud went to join Aerith. He was surprised to find that she was further down the bus than usual, in one of the back few rows in fact. It was strange; they usually sat nearer the middle or front. But, he shrugged his shoulders and headed to the seat next to her.

Aerith was a rather pretty girl, the innocent-looking kind. Her uniform was done properly, all of the blouse buttons done up and the skirt hanging at an appropriate length. And, unlike most of the other girls in their school, Aerith's only accessory was an acceptable pink ribbon in her hair- which was always tied back neatly. Quite a few people had suggested Cloud and Aerith go out, even going as far to say that they were a cute couple. However, the blond wasn't too keen on the idea. He said it was because they were good friends- so taking it further would be weird. But, he knew- deep down- there was a different reason. A reason he was not prepared to share with anyone.

"Morning, Cloud!" His friend called, moving her bag so he could sit down. "You all set for history?"

"Not really. I have no idea what I'm doing." He admitted, slumping down in the seat and carefully pushing his own bag underneath the seat in front.

"Hey, maybe Zack can help you! Zack, do you know anything about history?" The brunette turned her head as she asked, a wide smile flashing on her face. And, as Cloud turned as well, he immediately knew why Aerith was sat so far back.

It was _him_.

Some kid Cloud had never seen before.

The boy turned his own head as he heard his name, leaning forward in his seat to catch the question. He was sat two rows back, on the back row actually, but Cloud could still see him clearly. His arms were resting on the back of the seat in front, his head sat upon them as he looked up at the two teens through the shoulders of the two people separating them.

His hair was spiked, though far more controlled than Cloud's. He had two bangs falling over either side of his face, reaching down almost to his chin but decreasing in length toward the eyes. The rest was gelled back into an array of black spikes. His eyes were a shimmering blue, captivating to be sure; his skin lovely and tanned; his lips twisted in a mischievous smile. He looked…amazing.

"History?" He let out a gentle chuckle, sending shivers throughout the blond's body.

"C'mon, Zack! You gotta know something!" Someone else called.

"Alright, alright. Whatcha studying?" The ravenette asked, glancing at all of the curious eyes pinned on him.

"The Wutian War." Aerith said, her smile wider than Cloud had ever seen it before.

"Oh, that's an easy one! All you gotta do is glorify Shinra in your essays and pin all the blame on Wutai and never say Shinra is wrong- you're bound to get an A!" A sea of laughter sounded all around the teen as he flashed them an innocent smile, not even trying to hide his mocking intent. From the looks of things, this kid had captivated the entire population of the bus. Everyone was watching him, all clustered around his seat as though he were a god.

"Who's this, Aerith?" Cloud asked, staring at the teen.

"Oh, whoops!" She burst into girlish laughter, glancing from Zack to Cloud and back again. "I totally forgot to introduce you!"

"No worries." The ravenette said, snaking one hand between the two boys sat in front of him to reach Cloud. "The name's Zack." He said, offering the hand. Cloud took it and gave it a gentle shake, forcing a smile.

"Cloud."

"Nice to meet ya." The ravenette squeezed the blond's hand tenderly; his palm smooth and warm to the touch, before withdrawing it.

"Zack's amazing, Cloud." Aerith said, giggling again.

"Yeah, he's so cool!" Another kid called.

"He's new but he's funny!"

"And hot!" Zack laughed as he heard all the compliments, thanking everyone with a grateful grin.

"He's in your brother's year." Aerith said. Cloud nodded, noticing some of Cid's friends sat on the back with Zack- all edging unnaturally close. It looked like everyone was fond of this new kid and the blond could tell why. He had an air about him, an aura of charm and confidence which made you fall for him (but not in _that_ way) after just a moment. He always looked at the one talking, making them feel important, he always seemed to smile and laugh and he had a compliment for everyone. The chocobo-haired youth wondered what it was like when Zack got on the bus. He had managed to do all _this_ sometime between now and half an hour ago (the time the bus began its route). How? Anyone who said it was hard to make friends on the first day obviously hadn't met Zack.

"Loving the hair, Spikey!" The teen called, winking cheekily. "It's totally cool!" Cloud could feel his cheeks heat up, knowing that a blush must have found its way onto his face.

"Th-thanks."

Throughout the journey, Cloud watched the ravenette- making a mental note of every single one of his features.

The boy was wearing the school uniform- black trousers and white shirt, though he lacked the tie and blazer (much like Cid). The top two buttons were undone as well; his sleeves rolled halfway up his upper arms, showing off his luscious-looking muscles. Zack was buff- great biceps, strong chest and Cloud bet there was a six pack hiding under there.

He was so confident and upbeat, pulling people next to him into a one armed hug whenever they made him laugh or said something particularly complimentary. The smile never left his face, and his constant winks were just dazzling.

Despite being overwhelmed by the other more confident students on the bus, Cloud did manage to involve himself in Zack's conversations- desperate to impress the teen and to gain some attention. He'd never felt this before- he was usually sickened by popular kids. Zack was different though. He wasn't just one of the 'cool' kids who thought they were better than everyone else and always had a gang hanging around them. No. Zack was the kind that became popular due to his good social skills and nice qualities- he wasn't shallow.

* * *

Cloud was almost sad when the bus pulled up at their school and the numerous students began jumping to their feet and making their way down the vehicle to the door.

Aerith and Cloud followed Zack, who had left the bus quickly, through the gates of the school. Even as he made his way to the building, he had a swarm of kids around him. In fact, the numbers began growing as the other students' friends came to see what the fuss was about. The situation was getting a bit ridiculous, especially since new kids hardly ever got noticed on their first day- let alone the first few minutes!

"Well, I better get going everyone! I'm due in the Headmaster's office, like, right now." The students all 'awww'ed and 'boooo'ed, saying quick goodbyes before strolling off to their own classes. "See ya, Aerith." The ravenette said, flicking his wrist to the side in a wave. "Later, Spikey." Reaching over, the teen ruffled Cloud's hair, a wide smile spread across his face. After doing so, he waved again, before strutting off in the direction of the main building.

The blond felt a warmth well up inside him from the moment Zack ran his fingers through his hair. To get affection from someone he'd just met, and someone so amazingly cool- it was incredible! Cloud sighed at his immaturity, before walking with Aerith to his locker.

It was going to be a loooooooonnnnnnnggggggg day.

* * *

"What's his secret?"

"Do you think he'd give me some pointers?"

"You kidding? Looks play a big part and yours aren't helping."

"So you think you could do better?"

"Hey, Cloud!" The blond looked up from his book, tapping his pen on the page in a gentle rhythm. He gazed across the table at his friends, who had been whispering about something or other for the last few minutes. Cloud didn't really feel like talking, so he'd faded out of the conversation as soon as he could. "You get on Zack's bus, right?" The boy nodded, his lips forming into a curious pout. Practically any conversation about Zack was bound to be interesting.

"Perhaps you could get him to give us some pointers." Denzel begged.

Denzel had to be Cloud's best friend- only rivalled by Aerith. But, sometimes he could be such an idiot. "You know, on getting girls." The brunette chuckled, punching the other boy on the table as he began to laugh. "Shut up!"

"Why Zack?" Cloud asked, staring at the messy-haired boy with the same pout.

"Why Zack! He's had girls all over him since he got here! I saw him at break with about three girls sat on his lap and, according to Jared, he's been asked out eight times!" Cloud rolled his shimmering eyes, rebuking himself for having not known better.

"Denzel, haven't you just split up with someone? Don't you think you should take some time out of the dating scene?"

"Yeah, right! I need a girl in my life!"

"Ha! I bet if you gave it a few weeks, you're grades would go way up!" The other boy on the table said.

"Hey, I do study." The brunette snapped defensively.

"Not according to your last test score." Came a mocking voice from above. They all glanced up at the aggravated woman- their science teacher. "If I hear one more word about Mr Fair, I will have no choice but to make you all work in silence. It was bad enough having the boy in my lesson, but now no one will stop talking about him."

"Aw, come on, Miss. You sure you didn't like him, not even a little?" Denzel asked, smiling knowingly.

"It doesn't matter how-" She coughed, collecting Denzel's book up. "-charming he may be, uniform is uniform and it must be stuck to. I think that boy has too much cheek."

"You've been looking at his cheeks? Tut tut, Miss, you shouldn't be checking out students' asses." Even Cloud let out a chuckle at the silver-haired youth's joke. The third boy on the table- Kadaj- was known for his witty comments and well-timed jokes.

"I would bother giving you detention, but then I'd just have to put up with you longer." The woman mused, showing a complete lack of discipline and professionalism.

"That's the beauty of it." She scowled at the boy's reply, gathering up the rest of their books, before storming off to the next table- muttering some comment or other about troublesome teens.

"Anyway," Denzel continued, hardly acknowledging that they had been interrupted. "It's so hard to stay in a relationship these days, so of course I'm hopping from one girl to the next."

"Speak for yourself." Kadaj said, plucking a hair from the sleeve of his blazer and dropping it to the floor. "Elena and I have been going out for months and I'm confident that we won't be breaking up anytime soon."

"Don't rub it in." Denzel snapped. "You're so lucky, Kadaj. I dunno how you do it."

"Look up the word 'commitment', it might help." Cloud sniggered at the silver-haired boy's mutter, loving the annoyed expression that crossed the messy-haired boy's face.

"Yeah, well you don't have other girls coming up to you and flirting when you're trying to stay 'committed'." The boy scoffed at Denzel's defence.

"Oh, really? Girls love this hair and I can hardly keep them away. But, Elena and I are serious- I wouldn't choose any of those sluts over her."

"Aw, Kadaj. That's sweet…in a creepy sorta way."

"Shut up…"

* * *

And the day continued, one lousy lesson after another, with very little excitement creeping its way in. Kadaj shared most of Cloud's classes, and he was always fun to be around but, Cloud sometimes found it tiresome to constantly smile and laugh, so much so that he just felt like ignoring the witty teen.

Then there was Denzel. He was also fun to spend time with, though he was far less overwhelming. But, Cloud and Denzel only had a handful of lessons together and most of them were on different days, meaning they saw very little of each other that particular day.

Aerith had to be the one Cloud got on with the most due to her kind, friendly, yet mature personality. The two were often in the same class and always sat with one another. But, today Aerith was different. She just couldn't stop talking about Zack, over and over.

Despite it all, Cloud got through the day and still had the energy to smile whilst heading for the bus bay. Luck seemed to be with him, he decided.

* * *

"Come on, Cloud." Aerith said, not that the blond had much choice- the girl was already pulling him down the bus, leading him toward the back. Neither Denzel nor Kadaj caught their bus, both living in a different area. So, usually, Cloud only spoke to Aerith on the bus. But, of course, now there was Zack. One thing he had noticed throughout the day was that people who caught his bus- people who usually never spoke to him- smiled at and greeted him as he passed by. The blond had tried to convince himself that the arrival of one kid couldn't possibly do all that, but apparently it had. Now that he thought about it, he had never really tried to talk to the others before that morning, so perhaps it was possible after all.

"Aerith! Spikey!" Oceanic orbs gazed passed the girl, staring at the already seated, tanned teen. "Back here!" Much to Cloud's surprise, two seats had been saved on the back in-between Zack and another guy who was much adored. The sight of the brunette really dissuaded Cloud from going to the back; he wanted to sit somewhere else entirely. But, Aerith still dragged him there, pulling him down with her onto the seats.

_Damn!_ The blond cursed inwardly as the girl plopped down next to Zack, pulling him into the second seat…the one next to…to…_Genesis_.

Everyone knew Genesis.

Everyone admired Genesis.

And, everyone who he hadn't spoken to, _feared_ Genesis.

He, along with Angeal and Sephiroth, were the most popular kids in school. They were all in Cid's year, all 16-years-old. But, not even Cid was inside their friendship groups- which were _very_ picky and selective. If you wanted to be friends with _those_ three, there had to be something special about you.

Out of the trio, only Genesis caught Cloud's bus. Sephiroth was Kadaj's cousin and lived in the same area, whilst Angeal lived close to the school and, thus, walked home.

The blond gulped, feeling his body tremble as realization hit him. He was actually sitting next to _the_ Genesis Rhapsodos.

Genesis was extremely good-looking, so good-looking that guys were allowed to say it without being seen as gay. His hair was a gorgeous shade of brown, each strand perfectly placed. He wore his uniform well, but always wore a nice red leather jacket over it with matching red leather gloves. He worked harder on his appearance than Angeal and Sephiroth, who didn't fuss too much but were still popular amongst the girls.

_Okay, Cloud. Just remember the rules,_ He reminded himself. _Don't speak unless spoken to; don't accidentally touch him or brush against him; don't make too much noise and do not annoy him in any possible way._

"How's your day been?" Zack's cheery voice snapped him from his thoughts. With a nervous glance at the brunette- seated with his arms and legs crossed and his head held high- Cloud turned his attention to Zack.

"Mine was good." Aerith replied, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Same." Cloud said, looking at Genesis once more to make sure he hadn't aggravated the boy. No indication. He was safe.

"How was yours?" Aerith asked as the bus began to move, all of the kids beginning resuming their chatter. Even whilst immersed in their own conversations, Cloud noticed that their true attention was directed to the back….to Zack.

"Awesome! This is, like, the best school ever!" The ravenette said, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Zack's parents moved here so his father could take up a new job." Aerith briefly explained. The blond nodded, having heard something similar earlier on.

"I met some wicked people too. Isn't that right, Genny?"

_OH. MY. GOD!_

Cloud froze, probably going even paler than normal. Zack had just…had just called…Genesis, _the_ Genesis…_Genny_! The poor kid was horrified. No one ever showed the famous brunette such disrespect before.

"Your company has been most pleasant, Puppy."

Blue eyes darted to his side, staring at the older teen. His poetic voice was one of legend around school, not that Cloud had ever heard it before. It was surprisingly calming, relaxing. It soothed the little teen, despite how surprised he was at Genesis' acceptance of the new kid. But, one word stuck in his head.

Genesis had called Zack a puppy. Why?

"Genesis here has been showin' me around. He's a pretty cool guy." _Pretty_ cool! _Just_ pretty cool! "I met Angeal and Sephiroth too. They're great fun!"

"It's not often we accept people into our group so…fleetingly. However, we made an exception for our little Puppy here. After seeing his mischievous antics during Period 1, we knew we had to have him." Cloud turned to face the brunette, taking in every word; every careful movement of his lips and every effective pause in his speech. But, that wasn't it. Genesis Rhapsodos was talking to _him_. He was actually speaking to Cloud! His eyes were lingering on the blond's face, actually gazing into the boy's own! Never had the teen felt so giddy. To actually be spoken to by someone so…so…amazing.

"Aw, I love you man!" Zack said, grinning with such joy and pleasure that you'd think he'd known the poet for years. "Even if you're a snob." Everyone on the back let out a chuckle, even Cloud. He was beginning to relax around the brunette, surprised by his own ability to calm down.

In total, there were six seats on the back row. Zack was sat on the right hand side, just next to Aerith- who was in the middle. Cloud was sat on Aerith's left, just next to Genesis- who was sat directly next to the window. On Zack's right was Reno- a red-haired youth who was a close friend of Cid, also 16. And, next to him in the other window seat, was Weiss- a boy of Cloud's age. In fact, Cloud had a suspicion they had Geography, History, English and Maths together…okay, so it was more than a suspicion.

"You should hang out with us some time, yo. Might be a nice change from the Godly-three." Reno said. A deep scoff came from beside the red-haired boy. All eyes glanced at Weiss as the boy frowned. It was really the first time Cloud had seen him up close. The boy's appearance was quite outrageous, what with his hairstyle and bare torso. He had shed his school shirt, laying it over his bare shoulder. Cloud could feel his cheeks heat up at the sight of the shirtless teen, not sure whether to look at him or not.

Weiss was rather pale, but not unpleasantly so. And, boy was he buff. Pecs, biceps, abs- the whole package. Everyone knew the boy was a fitness-fanatic, always doing some kind of vigorous exercise. He was the captain of several sports teams at the school and had become rather popular as a result- hence why he was seated at the back.

"Our lunchtimes are hardly enjoyable." The teen growled, his voice oddly deep and husky for a 14, possibly 15, year old.

"Only because you're always in the headmaster's office, yo. He just can't keep his shirt on. The big guy said that if he catches Weiss with his shirt off again, then he's gonna put a strait jacket on 'im."

"I find shirts uncomfortably constricting." The teen said.

"If you got the body, then I'm not against flaunting it." Zack said, laughing coolly. "Just as long as you don't send girls running then I don't see the problem."

"You should do the same, Zack." Aerith suggested, giggling wildly. And, oh boy did Cloud agree. Just the thought of seeing the ravenette without a shirt was enough to send a wave of embarrassment over him.

"If he decided to do such a thing, then I would have no choice but to place a collar round our Puppy's neck." Genesis stated. "A leash would also be necessary- to stop him running off, of course." Everyone chuckled again, mostly at the thought of Zack on a leash.

"I don't think it would work." The words just came out, rolling off his tongue before he could stop himself. Cloud had just spoken back to Genesis, practically calling him _wrong_!

"I suppose you're right." The brunette said, laughing slightly with the words. And, Cloud was at ease once again.

* * *

Reno was first to get off the bus, clapping them all on the back- save for Genesis of course. Cloud felt so accepted when he felt the hand slap his shoulder. It was a strange feeling to get, especially in the presence of one of Cid's friends, who usually hated him.

Weiss was next to leave, nodding at them all before giving a gruff 'Later'. He strolled down the bus, clasping hands with a few people here and there.

Then came Genesis' turn. He rose gracefully, telling them to stay out of trouble that evening before slowly making his way down the vehicle- reciting an epic line from his favourite and well-known poem, LOVELESS.

His angelic, flawless and poetic voice murmured the line with great wonder and mystery- making Cloud want to hear him recite the whole play.

"_Nothing shall forestall my return."_

And, after a few more laughs and jokes and warm feelings- it was finally Cloud's stop. As much as he wanted to stay there, with Aerith and Zack, he rose and said his goodbyes. It was as he reached the bus doors that he truly felt happy, as a loud and cheery voice called down the bus.

"Bye, Spikey! Love you!"

And, with those last heart-warming words, Cloud went home.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

** I really hope this chapter wasn't too overwhelming! I think I may have introduced too many characters in this chapter and that it may have been a bit too over the top as far as characters go. I hope to improve by the next chapter and I hope you like where this goes.**

**Obviously, this is a Clack story (CloudxZack) and will solely focus on that pairing. But, they're not going to get together straight away.**

**If you have any comments or suggestions for this story, please review and include them there.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Until the next chapter, see ya!**


	2. LOVELESS

**A/N:**** Okay, Chapter 2! Because I was already well into this chapter when I uploaded the first, this update has been quick and only one review has been made. However, I thank that person and I have taken into account their suggestion. Don't worry; Genesis was never going to be totally straight ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

**Oh, and in case you're interested, when writing scenes including Genesis- I often listen to the song 'Invincible' by Skillet. I don't know why, it just reminds me of him (not as much as other songs but it also kinda suits the high school scene).**

**Also, one of you brought to my attention that you always saw Denzel as younger than Cloud and more innocent and that the whole dating thing didn't help. Don't worry; I have something coming up which will smash your current view of Denzel. It was always my intention to make the kid sweet and innocent- you'll see! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

**LOVELESS**

Sitting next to Genesis Rhapsodos had changed Cloud's life. He didn't have a crush on the brunette or anything, but how many average kids could say they'd actually had a conversation with him?

Two things (or people) had been swimming around in the blond's head since returning home the day before: Genesis and Zack. There was something about Zack, something special. Cloud just wanted to be close to him and receive some more of that affection.

Cloud just couldn't deny it any longer.

He had known for the past year that he wasn't into girls. They didn't interest him, at all. Guys were definitely Cloud's thing, not that he'd actually told anyone. He was pretty sure his brother was homophobic, judging from the comments and insults he had made regarding gays and he didn't know any of his friends who were…_that_ way. He was just way too shy to come out.

But, as much as he wanted to deny it, he feared he was quickly developing a crush on the new Zack Fair. The way his hair framed his face, the way it shot backwards in an array of spikes; the way his skin tanned skin glistened in the light; the way his eyes sparkled with wonder and joy…was there anyone so perfect? Cloud didn't think so.

Sure, Genesis was good-looking...but Zack was different…special….

However, upon learning that Zack was now friends with Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis, Cloud knew he would be seeing the 'godly-three' here and there and that he'd have to make a good impression, or at least resist embarrassing himself in front of Zack.

He knew nothing important about Angeal or Sephiroth and had no idea how he'd impress them. But, Genesis was a bit easier. Everyone knew of the brunette's love for the epic poem, the beautiful play- LOVELESS. The boy's ambition was to share the words with the world, and he was halfway there. Everyone in school knew of the play, some researching it in hopes that they would be accepted by the brunette. There were even rumours that Genesis interrupted his English lessons, pushing the teacher aside so he could recite the play for the whole class.

So, just like all the other Genesis fangirls, Cloud had gone ahead and learnt the poem off by heart. He felt a little silly, sitting in front of the computer for hours on end- even looking up different interpretations- but he had a feeling it would be worth it.

All he needed was a little confidence.

Confidence!

* * *

Was he insane!

How was he supposed to do this?

The blond swallowed, trying to rid himself of all the fear as he made his way down the bus. Aerith was already on the back, in the middle. Zack was beside her- in the same seat as before. They seemed quite cheery, both smiling and laughing as a sea of 'whoops' and wolf-whistles sounded out.

Cloud shook his head, going to join them immediately, plopping down next to Aerith again.

"Morning, Cloud." She sang, flashing him a bright smile.

"Yo, Spikey. How are you?" That voice…so…_sexy_.

"I'm good." Cloud replied, forcing a smile. _Confidence, Cloud, Confidence._

And so they talked about practically anything.

Throughout the journey, Cloud's eyes kept darting down the bus- checking how close they were to Genesis' stop.

* * *

And, sure enough, soon they had arrived. The poor blond could feel his lungs pause in their contracting, waiting nervously as the doors slid open.

Genesis strolled onto the bus, auburn hair glistening in the morning sun as he glided past the driver- not even showing his pass.

Cloud fell silent as he watched the poet approach- which was soon noticed by Zack and Aerith, who had looked up to see why the blond had stopped talking.

"Hey, Genny!" Zack called, waving at the boy with a huge grin. "Your jacket's torn!"

"Nice try, Puppy." Genesis murmured, not even checking to make sure. How could he be like that? So confident and sure of himself?

"M-morning, Genesis." Aerith whispered, the nerves obvious in her tone. It was rather comforting that Cloud wasn't the only one who still revered the older teen.

"Good morning." He answered, sliding past her to reach his own seat. "Morning." He added, casting a gentle nod in Cloud's direction, acknowledging his existence.

"How are you?" Cloud said, making sure his voice was nice and steady.

"Very well, and yourself?"

"G-good." The brunette's leg brushed against Cloud's knee as he move, diving down into the seat beside the blond. It caused the younger boy to jump, almost afraid of what might happen.

But, nothing did. Genesis merely took his seat, quite content.

"Looking forward to today, Genny?" Zack called.

"Certainly. Though I do wish they would go ahead and dismiss that useless oaf who calls himself a Mathematics teacher."

"Oh, come on! He's not that bad!"

"He thinks Fibonacci is a pizza topping." The brunette countered, folding his arms and crossing his legs.

"Better than listening to some random poem!" Zack said, winking at the boy. No one ever insulted LOVELESS! Not with Genesis around…it was basically a sin!

Bright Azure eyes lingered on the face of the tanned teen, showing little emotion or reaction. However, the faintest smirk slithered onto his handsome features, warning them of terrors yet to be revealed. Even as his lips parted, moving gracefully to form words, the smirk still toyed with them, forever.

"_My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I?"_ The words sent shivers down Cloud's spine, but also sparked something within him. It was now or never!

_Confidence, Cloud, confidence!_

"_All that awaits you is a somber morrow. No matter where the winds may blow."_

"Aw, Spikey, not you too!" Zack called. He brought his hand up to his forehead, slapping it playfully as he shook his head in disapproval. Aerith giggled at this reaction, hitting the ravenette rather playfully. Genesis, however, had quite a different reaction.

His head cocked to one side, causing auburn locks to fall off his face with a velvety look about them, as he gazed upon the blond with curiosity and wonder.

"You know it?"

"Of course." Cloud replied, glancing at the boy nervously. To be under such an intense stare was more than troubling, especially considering who's eyes were fixed upon him.

"Well, I _do_ love your poem-y voice." Zack remarked, reaching over to punch Cloud gently in the arm. The contact alone brought a smile to the boy's lips. "Enough to turn any girl on, huh Aerith?"

"The beauty of poetry lies not in its popularity with the women, but its ability to hold a life-changing meaning so loosely and carelessly- opening a world of opportunity for those willing to devote themselves to decipher each word, each letter, each syllable." It made sense, not that anyone would really take the explanation seriously. But, Cloud was inspired. He wished his English teacher was like Genesis, so passionate about words alone. Young minds would benefit greatly from receiving lectures from such a man.

But, Zack merely let out a loud chortle after remaining silent for the brunette's little rant.

"Dude, come on! You cannot tell me that you don't use your poetic-stuff to seduce chicks!"

"How simple-minded of you, Puppy." The teen shook his head as he spoke, closing his azure eyes as he did. It left poor Cloud wondering just what the brunette meant by the comment, not that he was left wondering for very long.

"Whoops! I totally forgot, sorry Gen."

"No matter." The brunette waved a dismissive hand in the ravenette's direction, still maintaining his immense cool.

"What do you mean?" Aerith asked, her focus switching from Zack to Genesis.

"Genny is bi. It's not just girls he likes to seduce!"

"Oh."

Cloud was mortified! Genesis, _the_ most popular kid in school was bi! Why hadn't he already heard about it? Rumours spread like wild-fire, especially ones which concerned the godly-three.

"I never knew." Cloud muttered, his cheeks heating up at the thought.

"It's not common knowledge, not that I feel any shame. I like to keep it quiet for other reasons."

"Yup!" Zack said, grinning. "Genny already has girls fawning over him, the last thing he needs is boys trying to get in his pants as well!"

"So true." Aerith said cheerfully, whipping her hair over her shoulder. "It must get tiresome."

A morbid sigh left the poet's lips as his reply seeped out as a mere whisper.

"Indeed."

* * *

For Cloud, school life had changed slightly- not by much mind you but, a few things were different. Now that he had proven himself more sociable than normal on the bus, Weiss and Reno often greeted him around school. Weiss had even taken the time to speak to Cloud during their English and Maths lesson, which seemed to make everyone's jaws drop. Apparently, Weiss was one of the most popular kids in their year- along with Kadaj that is.

These changes led the blond to wonder what Genesis would do if they passed in the corridor, would he also great Cloud? Would he even look at the boy? Thing was, Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth never spent their lunchtimes in any public areas- they chose to journey up to the top field, which was actually a restricted area outside of P.E lessons. Of course, rumour was that the teachers didn't bother punishing them as it never worked. And there was no chance of seeing the Godly three on the way to lessons, as they were known for turning up five minutes later than everyone else to avoid the crowds.

Boy, it must have been amazing to live their life.

Cloud had often daydreamed about being one of them, hoping he'd take their place when they left school.

Weiss and Reno weren't the only ones suddenly speaking to Cloud; their friends had seemed to take a liking to him. Kadaj usually fell into most friendship groups, so they all knew who Cloud was- but they had never actually _spoken_ to him before!

Then there was Zack.

Oh, Gaia was there Zack.

Cloud had never received so many hugs in his life, and especially not in the middle of the corridor where everyone could see it! It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the hugs (he loved them more than anything, so much so that he purposely passed Zack in hope of getting one) but it could get embarrassing when a kid two years older than you came out of nowhere, calling your name for everyone to hear and pulling you into a warm and tight hug before whispering 'I love you's.

Normally, they would be teased for being gay. But, no one seemed to tease Zack- not in an insulting way. Man was the ravenette lucky.

* * *

"Hey, Kadaj. Is your friend still breathing? He hasn't said anything or even moved for the last seven minutes."

"Huh?" Cloud looked up, suddenly realizing where he was. Several pairs of eyes were locked on him, all slightly concerned and worried. Oh, boy…he'd zoned out. The one who owned the smooth and calm voice which had snapped him from his thoughts was Yazoo- Kadaj's older brother. It was Cloud's first time hanging around with him, and he wasn't making a good impression.

"You got something on ya mind?" Questioned the rough growl of the eldest of the brothers- Loz.

"He's probably freaking out about Zack!" Kadaj called, smirking as he punched the blond in the arm. "After all that man-on-man contact, he must be worrying about whether any girls will still go for him!"

"What is that guy's problem?" Yazoo said, voice eerily monotone, far too creepy for Cloud's liking. "He strolls in here like he owns the place and starts melting everyone's hearts. Word has it that he's been hanging around with Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth."

"You're just jealous 'cause our cousin won't let _you_ hang with him!" Kadaj chuckled, wrapping an arm around the blond as he turned from his brother. "I bet Cloud here would be accepted into their group in no time! He's buddy-buddies with Genesis Rhapsodos."

"Oh, please! He speaks to him on the bus." Loz scoffed.

"_Sits_ next to him!" Kadaj retorted, glaring at the others. Cloud knew that he hated being undermined by his older brothers.

"Again, due to Fair's presence." Yazoo added.

"Let's go, Cloud!" Kadaj snapped, leaping to his feet- pulling his friend with him.

"Where?" Loz snapped.

"We're off to the top field." Kadaj sang, winking at the other silver-haired men. "I'll prove it to you, Cloud here is going to spend the rest of lunch with the Godly three."

"Please don't call them that…" Yazoo muttered.

"Wait, what?" Cloud shouted, eyes widening in terror at Kadaj's claim. "Kadaj, you're not serious!"

"Come on, Cloud! Don't make me look bad!" The other boy pleaded. "I'll come up with you, say hello to Sephiroth and take off. If Zack's there, you're in for sure.

"This should be fun." Loz laughed, climbing to his feet. He was soon followed by the last of the three, who seemed to have adopted a cold smirk.

"How about a wager? If you're so confident, that is." Yazoo suggested. "If you win, Loz and I will skip around the school singing 'It's okay if you're gay'."

"What?" Loz cut in, only to be shushed by the longer-haired of the three. Kadaj, however, just laughed wildly. He loved humiliating the other two, so he wasn't about to turn it down.

"If _we_ win, you and Cloud have to carry our books to our lessons, referring to us as 'Master' and following us into class doing so."

"Kadaj, please don't!" The blond squealed, trying to break free from the grasp.

"No sweat, Cloud! We got this!"

"Well then, shall we get going?" Yazoo said, strolling past them with an ominous atmosphere about him. "Come along, Loz."

* * *

This was a terrible idea!

But, there was no escaping Kadaj. The silver-haired youth had dragged Cloud to the bank- after getting Denzel to distract the teacher on duty.

"You guys wait on the top while we go on." Kadaj ordered, pulling the reluctant blond up toward the top field.

"Kadaj, please don't!" Cloud begged, trying to pull away so desperately.

"You sound like Elena when Kadaj tries to kiss her." Yazoo mocked, beckoning for Loz to hurry.

"Hey, shut up! I least I'm in a serious relationship!"

"I have my darling brothers, why would I need a partner?"

"Sicko."

There they were.

Cloud kept his eyes ahead as the others argued, being the first to catch sight of four small forms across the upper field.

"Wait here." Kadaj barked, pulling the blond into a run across the field.

"K-Kadaj!" Cloud called, in a last futile attempt to dissuade the youth. Needless to say, it didn't work.

The blond gulped and trembled as he saw the heads of the four boys turn to face him, all falling silent for a moment as they approached.

It wasn't long before Cloud could make out the features of the Godly three and Zack. The new addition grinned as he saw the blond, waving happily at him. The others seemed rather less pleased.

The one known as Angeal glared at them, a deep frown playing on his features. He folded his arms as he scowled at them, causing Cloud to want to turn and run the other way.

Genesis, however, glanced at his side- whispering something to Sephiroth. Cloud was oddly afraid that it was a rude comment about him, seeing as the brunette chuckle and the other smirked.

Zack was a different story. He ran forward to meet the two, pulling the little blond into another warm and tight hug, swinging him around and carrying him to the other three. Kadaj trotted along beside them, smirking as he watched the two's awkward arrangement.

"Zack," Angeal said, sighing as he did. "Just because we let _you_ hang around with us doesn't mean you can bring others along too."

"Angeal is right." Sephiroth said, in a voice oddly similar to Yazoo's yet different at the same time. "We cannot have a bunch of children clinging to us."

"Hey!" Kadaj yelled, pointing at the elder. "Don't start, Sephiroth! I'm not staying anyway; I'm just here to wipe that blasted smirk off Yazoo's face!"

"Father was right about his brother's side of the family."

"Now, now. Play nice, Sephiroth." Genesis said, looking the two embracing teens up and down. "You must admire their courage."

"C'mon you guys!" Zack called, finally placing the blond on the ground- though still keeping an arm wrapped around him. "I love this little guy!"

"How do you plan on, as you call it, 'wiping the smirk off Yazoo's face'?" Sephiroth said, obviously less than pleased. Something about the man made Cloud shiver. He had a dominating atmosphere about him, always standing with perfect posture and his uniform perfect- except for the top button being undone. He looked most respectable, yet cool as well. His hair was practically legend, a style only _he_ could pull off. And his voice, so perfectly cool and calm and strangely deep for a teenager.

"You let Cloud hang out with you this lunchtime and I win a wager! The price to pay will be utterly humiliating for both him and Loz, you'll love it!" It seemed that something about his cousin's humiliation intrigued Sephiroth, as he nodded, curiosity plaguing his features.

"We let this…_boy_ stay up here for forty minutes. That's all?"

"Yup!" Kadaj said, smirking at his victory.

"My apologies, Angeal, but Yazoo needs to learn a lesson. This boy stays with us."

"Yay!" Zack shouted, hugging the poor blond tightly again.

"Fine by me." Genesis said, chuckling at his black-haired friend's frown. "At least _he_ doesn't complain when I recite LOVELESS." The brunette said, casting a grimace at Angeal- who merely turned away.

"_He_ doesn't have to listen to it every second of every day."

"I'm going to stand over there now." Genesis scoffed, strolling over to join Cloud and Zack, who were still unnervingly close. The poor teen was worried about being so near the ravenette, able to smell his intoxicating cologne, able to feel the warmth of his skin, able to feel his muscles through the shirt…an accidental erection was imminent at this rate.

"See ya!" Kadaj called, rushing off the claim his victory. "Thanks Sephiroth! I'm totally unblocking you on MSN now!"

"Lucky me…."

"Puppy, please resist from rubbing yourself all over this poor child." Genesis said, waving at them dismissively. "Or at least ask him if he's interested first."

"Nah," Zack said. "Cloud's a total womanizer! He'd never go for a stud like me!" Boy, was Zack wrong. "Isn't that right, Cloudy?"

Why?

Why was this new kid being so kind and friendly towards him? They'd only known each other for two days! This wasn't normal behaviour, what was Zack's motive? What did he want? Was this all just a joke? A way of making fun of the blond….

All Cloud _did_ know was that he was starting to…develop a major crush on the older teen.

He loved the ravenette so much that it was worth spending the next forty minutes listening to LOVELESS.

Angeal was right…it did get old….

**

* * *

**

A/N

**: Hope you enjoyed this! I didn't particularly enjoy writing Angeal and Sephiroth as I had no idea how to have them behave. I can't even imagine Sephiroth at school! But, I do LOVE writing Genesis, he's so cool. I hope I'm not focusing on him too much! I'm trying to balance this with my other Clack story- Life After Death, which hasn't been updated for a while. Genesis plays a huge role in that as well- I think I really do focus on him too much! Grrrr!**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks a lot!**

**Sorry if there are grammar mistakes in this chapter, I didn't have time to reread it!**

**Forgive me!**


	3. Preparation

**A/N:**** Hey, guys. Thanks for the feedback and reviews; you can all have imaginary cookies!**

**Anyway, without any more delay- here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

**Preparation**

Cloud learnt quite a bit that lunchtime.

He had learnt that the Godly three were human after all;

He had learnt that their conversations were similar to everyone else's;

He had learnt that he should have never shown interest in LOVELESS

And, he had learnt that he wasn't the only one Zack hugged.

Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth were all pulled into squeezes every so often as well. The silver-haired teen seemed more than displeased at the contact, as did Angeal. Genesis, however, despite not returning the embrace- only smiled at the childish nature his newest friend was displaying. It was kinda creepy. Was it normal for a sixteen year old boy to go around hugging people he'd only know for a couple of days? Either way, Zack got away with it…Zack got away with everything!

Still, seeing him hang off the necks of bigger, more impressive people caused the blond's stomach to churn. He'd always felt special when Zack hugged him…but now….

* * *

"You better not forgot our evening plans, Puppy." Genesis said as the next lesson began to draw near. "I've gone to a lot of trouble to make sure this night is enjoyable. It won't be the same without our new plaything."

"Don't be late yourself, Genesis." Sephiroth said, staring at the brunette lazily. "Angeal and I are tired or your constant tardiness."

"If _I'm_ late tonight it will be for an extremely good reason." The poet retorted, narrowing his azure eyes.

"Such as?"

"I need to make sure our Puppy is dressed for the occasion. I can't have someone accompanying us in town unless they look as good as we do."

Zack chuckled, punching the red jacket-clad teen in the arm.

"I can get dressed myself, Genesis!" The brunette shook his head, flashing a pearly-white smile.

"Not a chance. First, you will show me the outfit you have chosen, and then you will try on some of my clothes. They should fit you."

"Alright, but I get to cover them in my cologne!"

"Fair enough, as long as you wash them afterwards."

Boy, were the two different! Zack was so upbeat and cheerful all the time, yet also acted immature and excitable. Whereas Genesis was cool and calm, always completely relaxed and teasing- humorous in a more adult manner.

And they smelt different- a comment which had to be made due to their conversation.

Zack's cologne was manly and strong, almost able to pass off as his natural scent. It made Cloud shiver every time he got close enough to smell it.

Genesis, however, wore a scent which seemed to match his personality. It was smooth and sweet and oddly calming. It smelt like a blooming meadow beneath the sunlight. It too was nice, though Cloud much preferred Zack's (probably due to his infatuation with the ravenette.)

But, would Zack really suit anything Genesis had in his wardrobe? They were so different. The red leather jacket was the only piece of the brunette's actual clothing that Cloud had seen, but even that gave off the impression that none of his clothes would look right on Zack.

"Genesis' wardrobe is bigger than the average person's living room." Angeal informed them, earning that cool smirk from Sephiroth.

"How many clothes do you need!" Zack exclaimed, his mouth gaping as though someone had just slapped him silly.

"He needs to look good, Zack."

_No way!_

Cloud slapped a hand to his mouth, cursing himself for speaking out of turn _and_ for undermining the ravenette. How could he do such a thing! It wasn't like him to speak without carefully considering his words first. Did Zack really knock him so off-guard? Was he really more relaxed just by being near the tanned boy?

"Finally, someone understands!" Genesis called, flashing the shy teen that dazzling smirk.

"Careful, Cloud." Came the gruff tone of the largest ravenette. "The last thing Genesis needs is an ego boost."

"Indeed. I fear you may have become his new favourite groupie." Sephiroth mused, exchanging a look of amusement with Angeal- as though they were sharing a private joke.

"Hey, didn't you guys tell me that-"

"Zack, no!" Angeal warned, shaking his head vigorously. Yet, Zack was far too baffled to _not_ finish.

"Genesis slept with…his…groupies…." The puppy-like boy stared at the silver-haired teen as he sighed, covering his eyes. Cloud displayed much the same reaction as Zack, both of their mouth's forming into wide 'O' shapes as their eyes darted to the brunette, who seemed just as shocked as they did.

Okay, that was lie.

Genesis' 'shocked' expression consisted of a slight parting of his lips, the cocking of his head and a few melodramatic blinks. They put him to shame with their reactions, not that Cloud was actually focusing on that….

"Angeal, Sephiroth!" Genesis snapped. "How could you?"

"I never lie." Angeal murmured, obviously trying to hold back a laugh. His shimmering eyes showed his delight.

"When have I ever even hinted toward doing such a thing?"

"We just assumed…." Sephiroth began, but not really knowing how to continue- shooting an irritated glance at the loud-mouthed ravenette, who merely shrugged.

"You did lead that girl on…." Angeal added, also glaring at the teen.

"Do you really think I would have kept such a thing from you?" Genesis said, in the most accusing tone Cloud had ever heard. "I would explain every moment, sensation and whisp-"

"We get it." Angeal cut him off, shaking his head.

Cloud, however, still hadn't recovered.

Genesis slept with his groupies, according to Angeal and Sephiroth….

They also called Cloud Genesis' new groupie….

Were they suggesting…?

That Genesis and Cloud would….

"Aw, Cloudy's blushing!" Zack shouted, pinching the boy's heated cheeks.

The brunette's gaze was on him in a second, taking in every last detail of his red cheeks.

Cloud would never…not with Genesis…never.

Aw, man! Would his blush make Zack think he wanted to? Was this gonna ruin any tiny chance Cloud had with the ravenette?

"We have embarrassed the boy." Sephiroth pointed out bluntly.

"You three need to make it up to him." Genesis barked, giving them all a displeased glance, before returning his stare to the youngest.

"I suggest we invite him to join us this evening." Angeal said, looking at his silver-haired friend for backup.

"Do you really think he would enjoy an evening with us?" The silvernette retorted.

"He'd certainly keep our Puppy occupied. I agree with Angeal." Confirmed the poetic tone.

"Yeah! Then I won't be the only newcomer!" Zack cheered, patting the still-blushing boy on the back.

"What do you say, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, glancing at the blushing blond with uncertainty. He couldn't believe he might actually end up spending an evening with this small, insignificant boy.

"Err…I d-don't want to…i-impose…" The boy stuttered, lowering his head.

"Don't worry about it, Cloudy! You won't be! Sephiroth- Angeal, Genesis, Cloud and yours truly will meet you there!"

"I look forward to it." The silvernette said, glancing at the smaller boy.

* * *

They had all departed on time- a first for the Godly three- so Cloud wouldn't be late to his lessons. The rest of the day consisted of Kadaj pestering the poor blond, looking for details. The charismatic youth seemed most interested in things he could use against Sephiroth the next time they had an argument. Cloud _was_ trying to get Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz and Denzel (who had found out from the loudmouths) to keep it a secret. He was already receiving enough attention as it was, the last thing he needed was everyone thinking he was best friends with the most famous kids in school.

He was just Cloud Strife- that was all.

According to Kadaj, his brothers would fulfil their payment for losing the bet the next day during lunch. The blond had to admit- he was looking forward to seeing it.

For a while, he completely forgot that he was spending the evening with Zack. It was his dream come true! Then again, his dream didn't include Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis being there was well. He could feel his heart pound at the thought, knowing that he'd find some way to make himself looks stupid.

"Cloud," The boy's oceanic orbs glanced up as he was snapped from his daydream. He had been expecting to find Kadaj leaning over him looking concerned for the third time since lunch. However, the deep, gruff voice hardly belonged to the silver-haired youth.

"Weiss?" Cloud said, blinking furiously. They were in Geography, so it wasn't like Weiss being in the room was a huge surprise or anything, he just hadn't expected the boy to stroll up to him (his step-brother Nero behind him) and begin conversation.

"Zack asked me to give you this." The white-haired teen explained, dropping a slip of paper onto the blond's desk. "It's his number. Apparently, he couldn't give it to you himself on the bus because he wants you to text him now." The teen scoffed as he repeated his little conversation with Zack.

"Um…thanks?" Cloud looked up at the two boys, noticing instantly that Weiss was (once again) missing his shirt. The blond didn't understand why it was such a big deal, it was just a shirt. But, apparently this was normal behaviour for Weiss. His step-brother surely didn't seem fazed.

"Weiss," He muttered, clinging to the larger teen's arm protectively. "Who is this?"

"Nero, this is Cloud."

"Oh. Nice to meet you." The ravenette whispered, looking oddly young and infantile with Weiss' large arm trapped within his own little ones. There sure were some weird people at this school. "So, yeah. Text Zack now or I get abuse." The boy turned, trying to pry his arm from Nero's grasp. "Oh, and I included my number- for future reference."

Sure enough, once Cloud looked down at the paper, two numbers (each with a name beside them) were clearly visible.

_I…I h-have Zack's…number!_

The teen's heart did a somersault as he watched Weiss retreat, bickering with the teacher over the lack of his shirt.

It didn't take long for Cloud to whip out his phone and add the two new numbers to his, relatively short, contact list. Knowing that Zack was waiting for his text, the young teen didn't feel any guilt or fear as his fingers dashed across the keypad. In the end, he sent a simple text saying '_Hey_' with his name added on the end.

The reply was almost instantaneous:

'_Hey, Cloudy. So Weiss bothered then?'_

His heart did another leap. _He_, Cloud Strife, was texting someone as cool and charming as…_Zack_!

'_Yeah. Wots so urgent?'_

Glancing up quickly, Cloud could see that his geography teacher was still arguing with Weiss- who had sent Nero off to his seat. It was almost as if the white-haired youth was doing it on purpose, to buy Cloud enough time to text. Then again, it wasn't like students didn't always have their phones out in class.

'_Maybe I just wanted ur number __'_

The blond felt his breath hitch, hardly acknowledging Kadaj's sudden interest in the messages.

"Huh, I didn't know Zack was _that_ way. Who'd have thought?"

"Uh, hey!" Cloud shouted, covering the screen with his free hand. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Cloud! Not even _you_ can be _that_ naïve! Zack's totally gay!"

"Is not!" The blond snapped.

"Whatever. If I were you, I'd ask Genesis tonight when you guys go to the movies."

"How did you-?"

"Having Sephiroth as a cousin really has its benefits." The teen chuckled, holding his own phone up for his friend to see. "Sephiroth doesn't hate me as much as he lets on."

"We're going to the movies?" Cloud asked, suddenly realizing that he hadn't been told what the evening would consist of.

"Apparently. Dunno what you're going to see though." Cloud suddenly felt the small device vibrate in his hand once again. With a quick glare sent Kadaj's way, he looked down to see a new message from Zack.

'_U there?'_

'_Yeah. Wots happening l8er?'_

'_We're popping into 2 town then heading 2 the movies. Im getting off at Gennys stop cuz I already hav my cothes wth me. Well pick u up l8er if u want.'_

'_Sounds good. Wot shud I wear?'_

The reply came a little late this time, giving Cloud enough time to discover that the argument over the shirt was _still_ going on.

_Just send him to the Headmaster's office already._ Cloud found himself thinking, not that he wanted Weiss to get into trouble or anything- it was just common sense.

'_Genny said he'll help u pick out an outfit wen we pick u up. Wots ur address?'_

The blond quickly sent Zack his address and some vague directions before allowing a grin to spread across his face. Zack was coming to his house. Zack would be in his room.

* * *

The bus journey was so uneventful that day. Zack and Genesis didn't want to discuss their evening plans to avoid boring Reno, Aerith and Weiss- whereas that was all Cloud wanted to discuss. He wanted to know every single detail pertaining to that night to reduce the chance of making a fool of himself.

The main topic of conversation was the reason why Nero and Weiss did not live together. It turned out to be this whole confusing thing about their parents getting together, then splitting up in a matter of months.

But, of course, soon everyone (seeing as Zack was getting off the bus with Genesis) had left except for Cloud and Aerith. With no Zack, it just felt like any regular old bus journey- rather depressing in comparison. Cloud almost felt sorry for Aerith as he followed his brother off the vehicle, waving goodbye.

"I heard you're heading into town with a bunch of older guys." Cid hissed as he clambered off the vehicle, ignoring a warning regarding his bus pass from the driver.

"Um, y-yeah. Zack invited me…well, actually it was Angeal…well…."

"Whatever." Cid growled, walking a little faster than usual. "I just find it sad. Why'd Zack want to hang out with a younger kid anyway?"

Cloud chewed on his bottom lip to resist giving the answer 'because he's not an asshole'. So what if Zack was a little older than him? Weiss hung out with Reno- same age difference. Who was Cid to criticize their friendship?

_Stupid big brother._ Cloud thought to himself, kicking the dirt as he followed the larger blond home.

* * *

The wait was agonizing. Cloud had rushed into the shower upon arriving home, desperate to look his best. He'd even attempted to tame his wild mass of natural spikes- only to fail miserably time and time again. Eventually, the blond just slapped in some gel to at least make it look intentional. Seeing as Genesis was going to choose his outfit for him, Cloud didn't bother looking for some nice clothes to wear. Instead, he threw on some reasonable garments and waited impatiently in his room. The wait was absolute hell and watching Cid leave for an evening with his own friends only made Cloud more anxious.

However, when the doorbell eventually rang- Cloud was up and rushing down the stairs in under a minute. As he reached the front of the house, he watched his mother open the door to reveal two impressive teenage boys.

"Good evening, Mrs Strife." They said in unison, flashing perfect smiles at the baffled woman.

"Um, c-come in." She said, obviously not expecting this when she was told that a few friends were coming over. The brunette and ravenette stepped over the threshold, the former wiping his feet politely, entering the house.

"I am Genesis Rhapsodos," The poet said, nodding courteously. "And this is my new puppy. No need to worry, I'm pretty sure he's house-trained." He added, waving a hand in the teen's direction.

"Zack Fair." The ravenette introduced himself, shooting a glare at his friend. "We're here for Cloud."

"Hey." The blond piped up, not wanting to give his mother enough time to embarrass him. He'd be able to do that just fine on his own.

"Hey, Cloudy! I'm just glad we got the right house!" The ravenette called, beaming widely.

"Zack here couldn't decipher your directions." Genesis explained. "We better get started, Sephiroth and Angeal are waiting." Cloud nodded, beckoning them to follow.

"We're just heading up to my room, mom." Cloud said, leading the boys upstairs. He just hoped he had any clothes good enough for the evening.

The two older teens looked so good.

Genesis obviously favoured the colour red. He wore a red and black shirt, ironed to perfection and neatly worn. It was untucked and the two top buttons were undone- of course- but he still looked rather smart. He wore a pair of very dark jeans, a dazzling belt attached- covered in bird motifs. His boots, though hardly visible, had obviously been polished that day and were practically spotless. A sparkling pendent hung around his neck on a golden chain, sparkling in the light brightly. The pendent was of a feather, the detail very well done. He also wore some decorative earrings and his hair seemed even more perfect out of uniform.

Zack, however, was something beyond. Genesis looked good, really good. But, nobody could top Zack in Cloud's eyes.

The ravenette was wearing a black, tight tank top along with a black leather jacket. Although his arms were covered by the stunning jacket, the muscles of his chest and stomach were clearly visible through the tight material. And, boy, was Zack well-toned. He also wore a pair of jeans rather similar to the brunette's, leading Cloud to believe that Genesis had, indeed, chosen his clothing. Zack, however, had a pair of very nice, white trainers.

The ravenette also wore some jewellery, though nothing quite as extravagant as the poet's. A simple silver chain hung from his neck, along with a silver stud in each ear. And, his hair looked practically the same- which was actually a relief to the blond. Zack was stunning.

"Thankfully, I didn't need to do much work on the puppy." Genesis said, waving a hand toward the black-haired teen. "Just the jeans. The lining of the ones he had chosen didn't match the jacket."

"You're such a pedantic drama queen!" Zack said, chuckling.

"Anyway, now to dress this one." The brunette said, following the boy into his room. The two older teens scanned the room briefly, nodding their heads in approval before turning to the task at hand.

Genesis was soon gone from his previous position, swiftly moving to the wardrobe. "Not bad." He muttered, riffling through the contents.

"He does that." Zack informed the teen, moving over to plod down on the bed.

_Zack Fair is on my bed!_ The blond shouted silently, feeling his cheeks flare up at the sight. Zack was just where he belonged.

"Don't get any creases in that jacket, puppy." Genesis said, his head hidden from view within the large piece of furniture.

"Genny, how long are you gonna be?" Zack whined, propping himself up on his elbows. "It took long enough for _you_ to get changed. We're gonna be in a cinema, no one will see us!"

"We have reputations, Zack." The brunette said. It was actually one of the few times Cloud had heard the poet use Zack's name, rather than 'puppy'. "Settle down, I shouldn't be long. Cloud has good taste."

A few minutes later and Genesis emerged, looking Zack up and down briefly.

"Do you still have the jeans you brought?" He asked, glancing between the two other males.

"Yeah, why?" Zack said, cocking his head cutely. The blond stared at him, wondering if he was aware of his attractiveness.

"There are some nice tops here which would go with them very well."

"No offence to Cloud, but I'm way too tall. My jeans would never fit him!" Zack had a point.

"Then I'll hem them, just for tonight. The way I do it, you won't even be able to tell afterwards."

Zack searched the small bag he had snuck past the youngest of the three, finding the folded piece of clothing and showing it to the poet. After a brief nod of approval, Genesis reached into the wardrobe and pulled out three shirts. He strolled across the room, shoving the clothes into Cloud's arms and making his way to the door. He looked quite intimidating in his own clothes.

"You help Cloud into those whilst I ask Mrs Strife if she has a needle and thread." Genesis murmured. "I'll call Sephiroth as well." Before waving gracefully, he vanished from sight- leaving only faint footsteps and a gentle scent as proof that he was there at all.

"Yeah, he does lighten up after you get dressed." Zack reassured the boy, flashing a grin. "Well, you heard he-who-must-be-obeyed! Time to get you changed!" Jumping up, Zack took the jeans in hand and made his way over to the blond.

_Is-is he s-s-serious!_ Cloud thought, staring in horror at the older teen. Did Zack really expect him to get changed in the same room!

"Um…maybe you should just…give me a minute…." The blond muttered, staring at his feet.

"Aw, you're shy!" The poor boy felt his cheeks grow in heat at the shout of realization. "I'll close my eyes, I promise!" So, after handing Cloud the jeans, he returned to his position on the blond's bed, shutting his eyes tightly. "See, I'm totally blind."

Gulping, the blond observed the shut eyelids- confirming them to be closed. Zack wasn't trying to check him out, why would he? He was just lazy…that was all! After shuffling over to the corner of the room, Cloud hesitantly slipped out of his current trousers, eyeing the jeans with great doubt that hemming would do anything. He kicked off the clothing, jumping into the jeans as fast as possible. Soon, he was pulling the large trousers up and over his hips. They were huge! Not only did they travel down way past his feet, but they hung off his waist so loosely, Cloud was sure they would fall down if he let go.

"Hey, Weiss just got grounded!" Zack called, chuckling in delight. The blond's eyes darted to the ravenette, taking in the sight of him lying there, eyes open, fingers tapping the keys of his phone.

"Zack!" Cloud whined, trying to find something to throw at him.

"What? I didn't see anything, I swear! But, how do you expect me to sit in darkness for _that_ long!"

"Two seconds?"

"You were counting?" The boy narrowed his eyes at the tan-skinned teen, infuriated. "Don't frown, Cloudy, or I'll have to come over there and tickle you!"

"No!" The boy shouted, instantly forcing a smile onto his lips. Having Zack on top of him, his fingers darting all over Cloud's body was really the worst possible thing that could happen right now.

"Well, then."

"Did you ever learn modesty?" Cloud said, unable to resist asking the question.

"Erm…nope! I was parading around the house naked long before you were born, Cloudy-boy!"

_Image in my head, image in my head._ Cloud repeated, dangerously close to arousal.

* * *

Blushing furiously, Cloud just watched the ravenette as he sent message after message, biting his tongue in concentration. The younger teen knew that he shouldn't feel this way towards another boy, he knew these feelings should be saved for Aerith and Tifa and other girls in his school. But, Zack was different. Something about the ravenette made his heart race…okay, _everything_ about the ravenette made his heart race! Just spending time with the tanned boy caused feelings within Cloud he'd rarely felt in the past.

Was there really any chance they would be together? Or was it all just fantasy?

"Your mother is quite the handy woman." Came the alluring voice of the poet. The brunette strolled in, pushing a piece of thread through the hole of the needle as he did so. "And organised too." With a questioning glance at the still blushing blond, Genesis got to work.

Cloud watched as the brunette rolled the legs of the jeans up until they were the right height and began the hemming. The teen's skill with a needle was superb, for someone who one assumed did no work at home. It wasn't long until the clothing fit Cloud perfectly (after Genesis had chosen a belt for him, of course).

"Not bad, Cloudy. They look better on you than they do on me." Zack said, sitting up with a cheery smile. "I just wish you'd hurry up, Gen! This bed is so comfy, I could fall asleep!"

"Relax." Genesis said, throwing one of the three shirts into Cloud's arms. "I think we'll with this one."

Suddenly too frightened to speak out of term, Cloud waited until both of the teens appeared to be looking away before stealthily changing his top. And, he was finally done! Once he'd slapped on some of his own cologne that is.

* * *

"Thank you, Mrs Strife. I promise that the puppy didn't leave any mess." Genesis said, handing her provisions back with a charming smile.

"Not a problem, boys. Having you here was a pleasure." The woman said, glancing at her son momentarily.

"What time should we have him back by?" Zack asked, wrapping an arm around the boy protectively.

_Please don't embarrass me!_ Cloud screamed in his head, glancing at his mother hopefully.

"Well, seeing as he's with such responsible young men…." She took a moment to consider the question, catching her son's ever hopeful gaze with a smile. "As long as you promise to keep him safe, any reasonable time is fine."

_I love you, mom._ Cloud thought to himself, making a mental note to thank her properly later.

"Don't worry; I will carry him there if I have to!" Zack announced, pulling the small blond into his body to emphasize his point. "Cloudy-boy's safe with me. I'll watch him!"

"And I'll watch Zack." Genesis said, strolling towards the front door. "I'd love to stay longer, but Angeal and Sephiroth are already at the cinema waiting."

"See ya later!" Zack called, following the brunette happily. Cloud found himself still being held closely to the teen's body and it felt oddly…warm and safe, like there's was nowhere safer in the world.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

** I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! I know I did!**

**Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. I'm worried it was a bit rushed but I'll leave you to decide!**

**I'm still carefully planning this story out seeing as I want the moment Cloud and Zack get together to be absolutely perfect!**

**And for those wondering why Zack is so touchy-feely with everyone, it's because he's generally a physical person! I know some people who are like that, hugging everyone every chance they get. It's generally because they don't see it as strange because of how they were brought up.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Going To Town

**A/N: So sorry about the EXTREMELY long delay. I never forgot about this story, I've just been so busy lately and it drifted to the back of my mind. I hope you can forgive me? Anyway, to make it up to you, I plan to focus on this story once again and deliver you regular update :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Going To Town**

"A-are you o-okay?" The boy's nerves were evident in his tone, his shaking voice tearing its way out his throat with little subtlety. His face itself was a picture of worry and concern, right from those eyes to that quivering lip. He didn't know what to do. Should he place a reassuring hand on the older's shoulder? Or keep his distance? Taking a step forward, he was tempted to repeat his question but, he knew what the other was like and how irritating he found repeated utterances to be. "Weiss," he whispered, staring at the teen's bare back. His eyes skimmed over the pale skin of his shoulder blades, searching for any visible wounds. He found none.

"What do you want, Nero?" The white-haired male growled, not even bothering to glance over his shoulder.

"It's them, isn't it?" Neron persisted, mustering up all of his courage. He wasn't the bravest boy and was very cautious when speaking to others, especially those he loved, in case he upset them. But, his concern for his brother's welfare exceeded his fear. "You've been with them again, haven't you?"

"Mind your own business." Came the teen's gruff, instant reply.

"Weiss, you can't seriously be considering joining the Tsviets!" Neron shouted, his small body starting to shake now. "Don't let them pressure you, I hate seeing you like this." His older brother merely lowered his head, letting out a deep, melancholic sigh. It ghosted out of his mouth and filled the room with its cold.

"Don't worry about me." He muttered. "I'll be fine."

* * *

"And that, my people, is how I saved those poor children from the terrible, evil man of evil!" The ravenette exclaimed, as though it were outstanding news, throwing his arms out. His hands almost smacked his two accompaniments as he did so, causing an irritated _tut_ to sound from the poet of the group.

"Honestly, it sounds as though the man was a teacher and that you were the one in the wrong." Genesis said, smacking one of Zack's arms down. The other soon followed as the teen put on the cutest pout Cloud had ever seen in his entire life. Seeing his gorgeous face made Cloud melt, almost causing him to collapse on the sidewalk.

The trio had to walk into town together, seeing as none of them were able to drive. Genesis had told them that normally his sister would drive him around. He'd also said, frighteningly casual, that he hadn't seen his sister for a while and had no idea where she was- hence the lack of transport. But the others had shrugged it off. No one would dare try to comprehend the home life of _the_ Genesis Rhapsodos. In fact, Cloud had no idea he had a sister until that little conversation.

"Screw you, Genny!" Zack said, sticking out his tongue. Cloud couldn't help but chuckle and Genesis provided his own little smirk.

Walking with one of the most famous kids around and the charismatic newcomer was pretty unnerving. They constantly had eyes on them from everyone they passed and people kept saying hello and greeting them everywhere they went. Cloud didn't feel like they had any privacy at all. He didn't understand how someone could be so famous just from being one of the most popular kids at a high school. Luckily, no one had tried to join them. They'd merely said their hellos and left- a relief to a surprisingly possessive Cloud.

Every time some slutty-dressed girl waved, smiled or spoke to Zack he felt himself screaming inside, trying to hold himself back. _'Back off, bitch! Who the hell do you think you are talking to Zack!'_ he'd thought a number of times. He realised he was being stupid, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to pull Zack into another hug and never leave his arms, making sure no one else could have him. Genesis was okay, of course.

"Angeal! Sephiroth!" Cloud almost tripped as he was harshly snapped out of his thoughts by Zack's excited shouts. He hadn't realised how deeply he had fallen into contemplation until he stumbled, eyes darting from the handsome god beside him to two figures in the near distance. Sure enough, Angeal and Sephiroth stood, side-by-side, waiting for them outside the cinema. Angeal was waving with a slight smirk, whilst Sephiroth had leant himself against the brick wall of the building, arms folded.

Just like Genesis, the two other members of the godly three dressed well. Angeal was in a stylish black polo shirt, which showed off his defined muscles, and nice-fitting jeans. Sephiroth wore a smart-casual shirt with the top four buttons undone, revealing his pale and inviting chest. He also wore a pair of tasteful leather pants and a black trench coat. Boy, did Cloud feel inferior….

"Glad you could finally join us." Angeal said as they approached.

"Oh, hush up 'Geal." Genesis muttered as he playfully pushed him and went to stand beside Sephiroth. "We weren't that late. I think I made pretty good time."

"I agree." Sephiroth said. "For Genesis, this isn't too bad." He smiled slightly before turning to look at the blonde. Cloud felt himself freeze under his glare as he looked the boy up and down, taking in every inch. Poor Cloud felt like he was a freak in display at the goddam circus. "Evening, Cloud. You're looking handsome." The ten felt himself relax after hearing the compliment, and feared that it showed through his body language.

"Hey Sephiroth, and thanks." The silvernette nodded.

After initial greetings and some playful banter between Zack and Angeal, everyone was ready to go. Cloud truly felt like part of the group as they headed into the cinema, all together. But, that's when the arguments started….

"No way, Genesis!"

"You're being completely unfair, Angeal. I don't see how you can deny me this _one_ little…"

"I agree with Angeal." Sephiroth interjected.

"I don't understand you people. Give me one reason why."

"Well, let's see…" Angeal began, exchanging looks with Sephiroth.

"We listen to you recite the play every single day." The silvernette offered.

"We've been to see several versions of the play with you," Angeal added.

"And listened to you rant on about your opinions of them afterwards," Sephiroth cut in.

"We've bought you the novel version of the play,"

"And listened to you read it to us,"

"Not to mention all the merchandise,"

"And the posters,"

"The soundtrack,"

"The autographed pictures,"

"The arguments with other LOVELESS fans over your interpretation,"

"Which escalated into a fist fight,"

"Which we got held in custody overnight for getting involved i-"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Genesis snapped, shooting a narrow-eyed glare their way. "It doesn't matter whether or not you come along, either way I am not missing this movie adaptation of LOVELESS." Cloud looked from the determined brunette to the others. Zack was grinning like an idiot, Angeal was shaking his head and Sephiroth was pinching the bridge of his nose with a deep sigh.

"You are a stubborn one, Genesis." Sephiroth muttered. "But Angeal and I have already bought tickets for our chosen film."

"You chose without us?" Zack whined, his trademark puppy pout quivering on his lips. "That's not fair!"

"We take it in turns to choose, Zack." Angeal said. "Sephiroth chose last time, this was my turn."

"You chose an action movie no doubt," Genesis huffed, folding his arms. "Full of senseless violence and a poorly crafted story." Cloud couldn't help but hold back a chuckle. He'd always thought that the popular kids wouldn't mess around and have fun like this; he thought their entertainment would come from elsewhere- their fame perhaps. But he now saw that they teased each other in the same way Kadaj and Denzel teased one another. It was comforting to see that they weren't so different- it meant that Cloud may actually be able to fit in after all.

"Alright, action!" Zack beamed. "Way to go Angeal!" The larger ravenette chuckled.

"One thing you should know. I usually always pick action films; Sephiroth here goes for thrillers,"

"Psychological thrillers are, I find, extremely intriguing." The silvernette interjected. Cloud nodded to show his agreement and could see Sephiroth watching him. Cloud hadn't really spoken much since arriving, so he was desperate to make some input.

"And Genesis goes for a variety." Angeal finished.

"Awesome." Zack said. "I love action and comedies!" The ravenette announced. "How about you, Cloudy?"

"Er, I…" Cloud stuttered at the sudden question and the use of a nickname. He felt his cheeks flare up in embarrassment as he looked into Zack's excited, gorgeous blue eyes. The man was breath-taking. "Comedies and thrillers, but I change depending on my mood."

"N'awww, you're so cute, Spikey!" Zack announced, ruffling the blonde's wild spikes. "I could just eat you up!"

….

….

It took all of Cloud's self-control not to faint. Zack Fair had just called him cute. _Zack Fair_ had just called _him_ cute! Not only that, but he'd said he could eat Cloud up!

'_Yes please' _The blonde thought to himself, a million fantasies flashing through his mind at once. He found himself blushing even more profusely at his own dirty thoughts. Cloud wasn't exactly the most sex-obsessed teenager in the world. But Zack was…he was kind and funny and goddam sexy. Cloud wanted any form of affection from him- the ruffling of his hair, the constant hugs, they were all amazing. But his teenage mind would, inevitably, lead him to more…inappropriate thoughts. And it shocked the poor teen.

"If necessary, we could always split up." Sephiroth suddenly said. "Some of us can go see the film Angeal and I chose while the others go with Genesis to see LOVELESS."

"A clever idea." Angeal agreed, nodding. Cloud also nodded, but his actions were to try and banish the dirty thoughts from his overloading brain. "But who's going where?"

"You and I have already purchased our tickets, so we'll obviously be seeing this film. At least one person must go with Genesis, leaving him alone would be unfair."

"And dangerous." Angeal added, sending a sly smile toward the brunette- earning him another narrow-eyed glare. "Well, I suppose Cloud will most likely want to stick with Zack so it makes sense for Genesis, Zack and Cloud to see LOVELESS while we go off on our own."

"I agree." Genesis announced, his unnaturally long silence now broken. "I know already that Cloud truly appreciates the work."

"Oh, come on!" Zack whined. "But I don't wanna see LOVELESS! It's just some lovey dovey junk, and not the sexy kind either!"

"As I recall, you promised Cloud's mother that you would protect him, isn't that right, Puppy?" The ravenette froze at Genesis' statement, as did Cloud. He'd forgotten about the possessiveness the tanned stud had shown earlier that evening. "Besides, I hear that this adaptation focuses a lot on the duel between the friends."

"…" Zack tilted his head to one side, the most adorable look of confusing crossing his face. Cloud melted right then. What he'd give to have those lips on his….

"The fight. It means that there will be a lot more action than in the play adaptation." Genesis said with a melodramatic sigh. But you could see his secret amusement in his shimmering eyes.

"Alright!" Zack shouted, grinning once more. "Come on, Cloudy, Genny, don't wanna miss the film do we?" He cheered, grabbing them both by the arm and dragging them toward the ticket counter.

"I suppose we'll meet you guys later then." Genesis called, briefly waving to Angeal and Sephiroth- both of whom were currently chuckling.

"Have fun!" Angeal shouted at them.

This would definitely be one loooonnnngggg night.

* * *

The darkness of the street consumed all who dared walk through it. The few street lamps there were didn't seem to be working too well, failing to give off an acceptable amount of light- therefore failing to create a sense of security. Though the darkness was nothing to fear in comparison to the looming shadows of four figures, making their way down the road in a line. It was lucky that no one else inhabited the street, otherwise they would have certainly bumped into the dominating group as they looked from one house to the next.

"You sure we got the right street?" The large man, who was built like a boulder, growled. He was a fearsome figure, with bulging muscles of frightening mass and a scowl that made him look wild and dangerous.

"If this is the wrong street, then we have Shelke to blame." The woman said, her voice thick with an overpowering accent. She was clearly foreign, but the accent only added to the coldness of her looming glare. "Let's hope, for her sake, that she hasn't messed it up."

"This is the right address, Rosso." The youngest of the group announced, no emotion leaking into her tone as she scanned the houses through aloof eyes. "Addresses of students aren't exactly difficult to obtain if you know how."

"Don't get cocky, brat!" The crimson-clad woman hissed. "It's about time you started showing respect to those of greater age than you."

"Respect? Toward you?" The girl said, briefly glancing at them. "A heartless, almost sadistic, woman with not much going for her in the looks department and a brain dead idiot who couldn't find his own hand if he slapped himself with it." She finished her assault with a scoff, looking them up and down once before turning away.

"Why you!" Rosso hissed, grinding her teeth at the girl's rudeness.

"You looking for a fight?" The man growled. "You talk to me like that again and I'll beat ya senseless!"

"That's enough." The fourth figure spoke, his voice one that demanded respect and reverence. They all fell into silence immediately, their eyes falling on _him_ worriedly. "Rosso, Azule, Shelke- you are all members of the Tsviets. Instead of bickering like spoilt children, grow up and learn to tolerate one another."

"Screw what you say!" Azule roared, clenching his fists tightly. "I ain't gonna let that little twerp get away with that!"

….

….

The man stopped suddenly. Kicking up gravel as he did. The sounds of footsteps ceased as Rosso, Azule and Shelke all stopped just behind him, staring at his back in anticipation. As he took his final step, he slammed his booted foot into the ground, the sound echoing down the street. The tension of the following silence intensified to dizzying heights as he slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder. Those unbearably cold eyes locked with Azule's, causing the man to gulp down the sudden dread in order to hold onto his tough guy attitude.

"Are you going against me?" He said sternly, yet quietly. It came out as almost a whisper, but he clearly meant business.

"So what if I am?" Azule whelped, his voice betraying his bravado.

"Then we'll fight it out, right here." The man said, eyebrows lowering to narrow his glare; lip twitching.

Silence.

Azule didn't say a word, nor did he make a move. Despite being far larger than the other, he wasn't about to start a fight with him due to the knowledge that he would lose. He had gotten into a brawl with the man once before and it hadn't been pleasant at all. Not even Azule would make that mistake again.

"I didn't think so." He muttered; detest leaking into his voice- as though he was disgusted that the large male didn't take him up on the offer. "In that case, let's go." He turned ahead and began to walk again.

"Yes, Restrictor." They all muttered, following in his steps with a new dread hanging over them. All anger toward each other had long gone now.

"Now, Shelke," The one known as 'Restrictor' began, "where does Weiss live?"

"Not far from here, just a few doors down in fact." She said, the same emotionless tone slithering past her lips.

"Good." He muttered. "Time to pay our new friend a visit."

"I still don't understand why though." Rosso interjected. "Weiss made it clear that he had no intention of joining us. He doesn't seem like the kind to change his mind so easily."

"He's also known for holding his own in a fight and for having a short fuse- a dangerous combination." Shelke added, nodding at Rosso. "When we arrive, the situation may escalate and a fight could ensue. Having the local forces called would be far from ideal."

"Yeah, I ain't being held in a cell overnight just for that stuck-up prat!" Azule spat.

"Relax, all of you." He said, rather soothingly for such a stern man. "If Weiss wants a fight, then I'll take care of him. Perhaps a quick beating is what he needs to wake him up. Shelke and Azule shall remain outside on watch while Rosso comes in with me to keep any other occupants out of the matter."

"You're going to a lot of trouble, aren't you?" Rosso hissed.

"Weiss is a prize candidate for the Tsviets…and we shall have him."

* * *

Sweets.

Zack had bought enough sweets to feed a dozen people. As soon as the pick n mix had come into view, his glistening eyes had lit up and he had run over there like a little kid. Cloud and Genesis had exchanged a look briefly before the brunette rolled his eyes and went off to buy the tickets (all of which he insisted on paying for) leaving Cloud to deal with a, clearly, hyper Zack.

"Zack, you're gonna be extremely sick." Cloud pointed out as the ravenette came tottering over with his large bag, filled with goodies.

"Cloud, pick n mix!" He said, as though that was actually an answer at all.

"I swear, if you throw up on me…" _'It would pretty much ruin my fantasies of you…for a little while'_

"Relax!" He said, flashing a grin. "Zachary Fair has a mighty strong stomach!" He laughed at his own claim, grabbing a handful of sweets to gobble down before offering Cloud the bag. The blonde took a very modest amount with a polite 'thank you' and returned the older teen's happy smile. "Besides, if I'm sick then it'll give me a reason to leave if it turns out Genny was lying about this film being action-packed." Cloud laughed and resisted the urge to blush at the ravenette's wink.

"Fine, ditch me then!" Cloud returned.

"N'awwww, it's okay, Cloudy." Zack said, patting the boy's shoulder with his free hand (unknowingly sending jolts of electricity throughout the boy's body). "I'll rescue you too."

"You better bail me out too!" They both turned at the sudden call, not immediately recognising the voice. But, they instantly recognised the owner, who was strolling alongside Genesis towards them.

"None of you shall be leaving the movie at all. Not even for toilet breaks." Genesis announced with a cold stare. "Oh, and I picked this loser up at the counter. Turns out he's been ditched this evening so he'll be joining us."

"Reno!" Zack shouted, high-fiving the red head happily. "Got stood up by some girl, did ya?"

"Nah bro, it was Weiss." Genesis' eyebrow raised slowly.

"Something you aren't telling us, Reno" The brunette asked suggestively.

"Ha ha." Reno spat, sarcasm loud and clear. "Nah, we were planning on catching a film tonight but he ain't turned up. I've called him, no answer; texted him, no answer. Couldn't get hold of Nero neither. It's like he's totally gone, yo."

"He's probably got side-tracked by something else." Genesis said. "He doesn't seem like the kind that would commit to plans."

"Yeah, I guess. But, Cid saw him hanging about with a few guys down by the bus station- some kinda gang or something. Real scary dude's in it apparently." Cloud perked up at the sound of his brother's name, having forgotten that he and Reno were friends. However, he was quickly distracted by Genesis' reaction. The teen seemed to have been drained, eyes turning rather dim and his previous smirk now nowhere to be seen. The others didn't seem to notice, but Cloud certainly did.

"Anyway, we better get into the film. Don't want to miss the start." Genesis said, putting on (what was obviously) a fake smile.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure Weiss is fine, don't worry about it." Zack said. "Oh, by the way, you know Cloud from the bus, right?"

"Oh, yeah. You alright there Spikey?" Reno said, patting the blonde on the back.

"Yeah, good thanks."

"Hangin' out with these bad boys, huh? You're moving up in the world, little dude. This makes you higher up on the popularity scale than your bro!" Cloud merely gave a shy and modest smile as they all began heading into the cinema. But the blonde's focus had drifted. He was now wondering why Genesis had reacted the way he had and he was wondering what had happened to Weiss. He was sure the teen was fine (after all, he certainly _looked_ like he could handle himself) but something Reno said about that gang- if it was enough to unnerve Genesis then was it something to worry about?

Cloud shook his head and looked straight up at Zack's handsome face to remove the thoughts. He wasn't going to spend his evening fretting over stuff like that. This was his chance to get a little closer to his new crush….

The small teen opened the front door, ready to turn away whoever had come to visit. However, he stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of the four frightening figures now plaguing the doorstep. The one at the front, the truly scary one, gave him a surprisingly soothing smile- one you wouldn't expect he could produce just from looking at him.

"Nero, isn't it?" He said, voice no more than a gentle whisper.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"We were wondering if Weiss was home…."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this one. Some of you may be wondering what the hell is going on with Weiss and the Tsviets in this chapter. Well, this is a high school fic and a lot of the stuff in this story are based on my own personal experiences at high school. The reason I am heading into the 'gang' area is because while I was at school, one of my friends- like Weiss- got roped into a gang** **and went through a lot as a result. I'm happy to say that he made it out pretty well but there were some big problems. That is why I have added a gang angle involving Weiss, because it is something I feel strongly about. However, this story is all about Cloud and Zack, so even with that addition the main focus will always be getting the two together. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
